


Cuddle Hour

by SadLeaf (whoalev)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, they need more love y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoalev/pseuds/SadLeaf
Summary: Peter and Ned nap and snuggle.





	Cuddle Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write something small for these two, so I can get use to writing them because I got some plans. I also haven't written in ages so I apologizes for my rustiness and any mistakes!

Peter was so so warm in the best way possible. Waking up in Ned’s arms after a good nap always put Peter in the best and laziest mood possible, he could seriously forget everything and just doze all day. 

Snuggling deeper into Ned’s arms Peter was going to let sleep find him again when his boyfriend started to stir awake. “What time is it?” Ned slurred, still mostly asleep. 

“I dunno, just go back to sleep we’ll find out later.” 

Ned laughed, Peter goraned. Ned was going to get up and ruin the perfect position Peter was in, it wasn’t going to be the same when he got back. “Nooooo.”

“But Peter we haven't done anything all day and I got calculus homework, and I actually _really_ need to pee!” Ned was detaching himself from Peter’s grip but wasn’t able to detach him, “Alright you spider-monkey, you better let go or I’m going to seriously pee the bed dude.” 

Holding on for just a few more seconds Peter let go with a scoff, “fine, whatever go pee, but the blankets are all mine when you get back, ‘m not sharing.” Ned rolled his eyes affectionately as Peter rolled himself up in a spectacular blanket burrito and went to go relieve himself. When Ned returned to the bed Peter kept his word and hid himself deeper into the blanket burrito, unfairly using his spider-strength to latch onto the blankets. 

Trying and failing Ned get grip on one of the blankets “Peter, c’mon man!” falling back into the bed blanketless and unsuccessful, he poked his selfish boyfriend until Peter poked his head out of the blankets and glared “Nope, you betrayed me. You left me to freeze and suffer alone.” 

“Ok, so like one, I _needed_ to pee! Two, I can see you sweating.” It was the middle of summer in New York and even with the AC cranked all the way up the heat penetrated through the window making the room a sweltering nerd cave. 

Peter’s glare didn’t let up as a tiny bead of sweat rolled into his eye, “revenge.” 

Laughing Ned sprawled half on top of Peter half off the bed, “You’re ridiculous!” 

“But you love me.” 

“But I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't want to drag anyone or cause discourse but I mainly wrote this because I see more Tony/Peter than these two and like ??? C'mon y'all seriously? So I just wanted to add some more to the very few fics of these two adorable dorks, because it's pure and in my -apparently unpopular- opinion a more appropriate ship.


End file.
